


重罪犯与黑魔法

by squareheart



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareheart/pseuds/squareheart
Summary: TV明日传奇宇宙的康斯坦丁和冷冻队长，短篇合集，微暧昧，攻受未分。Part 1 简介(完结)Snart需要一个能解除黑暗诅咒的人，而Constantine恰好在此。这是十秒钟的工作——如果两人不是各怀鬼胎的话。Part 2 简介康和冷一起出差，到一间精神病院。
Relationships: John Constantine & Leonard Snart, John Constantine/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1 -  完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 完结。
> 
> 简介  
> Snart需要一个能解除黑暗诅咒的人，而Constantine恰好在此。这是十秒钟的工作——如果两人不是各怀鬼胎的话。

事情在乘波号的酒吧开始。

距离将那句“我有对象”丢到黑魔法师的脸上已过去五天。这天独来独往的冷冻队长坐在船上的吧桌前，一手拿ipad一手拿酒杯喝了口。

目不转睛地盯着屏幕，接近冰的男人原本就不常松开的眉头皱得更紧。

“一个像你这样的帅哥不该独自喝酒。”

入口响起标志性的玩味嗓音伴随渐行渐近的皮鞋脚步声，犯罪记录厚得像电话薄的男人头也不抬：“走开。”

黑魔法师双手插袋，大摇大摆走到吧桌前，“做不到luv，我跟你一样需要来一杯。——Gideon，双份威士忌。”又转向旁边盯着ipad的男人，“这世界太操蛋，幸好还有威士忌和这个。”黑魔法师掏出一根烟叼住，在口袋摸索打火机，“你的故事是什么嗯？”

“这依然是一艘禁烟船Constantine先生。”无处不在的电子合成女音这样说。

黑魔法师一顿，然后拿下香烟，“看来我一半的快乐刚飞走了。”

“你知道，你可以照样抽那根烟，他们也拿你没办法。”恶名远彰的犯罪同伙抬眼睨他，勾起一边嘴角。

“一个不介意让规矩见鬼去的人，”黑魔法师从送到面前的智能托盘上拿起酒杯，转动着看上面的灯光反射，“我喜欢。”笑笑用气音说完最后三字，他将酒一饮而尽。

重罪犯看着黑魔法师喝酒的侧脸，把ipad放在膝上，“你的故事又是什么？”

“噢只是一个恶质卑劣的故事，就像所有发生在我身上的事那样。”

“恶质卑劣？”被整个中央城黑白两道通缉的男人咧嘴，回以相同的气音：“我也喜欢。”

“看吧我知道你的类型，这么说我可以试着用一个精彩的故事打动你，但你远远比那更聪明，是吗？”

“又或者是我打动你。但就像我之前说的，我有对象了。”收回视线，穿雪衣的重罪犯重新举起ipad看，就像黑魔法师已经走了一样。

“真可惜。——酒也喝完了那给你一点空间吧。”黑魔法师放下酒杯，站起伸手进风衣口袋掏出一张名片放在吧桌上，“直觉告诉我，像你这样的人早晚会需要我的服务。世界的黑暗面不是那么好走，但你已经知道了不是吗。”用指尖将名片推到对方面前后，黑魔法师转身离开。

“驱魔者和……黑魔法大师？”

名片的主人微笑，“新名片在印了。该低调点的。”

吧桌前的男人目送对方的风衣衣摆消失在酒吧入口的转角，视线落在挟着的名片上，又回到ipad的屏幕：

**_被诅咒的珠宝首次公开展览 所有它们曾经的主人都死于非命_ **

耸动标题下，内文密密麻麻，浅橄榄色的眼睛迅速将它浏览一遍，眉头不自觉地紧皱。

姆指扫过屏幕，画面下滑，出现下一则标题。

**_惊天失窃案 珠宝展览保全主任被捕 价值六千万“受诅咒胸针”下落不明_ **

拿ipad的手一翻，手背腕一个新的灰色图案，线条诡异地蠕动。带着一丝烦躁和忧虑，手的主人刷地拉下袖子掩住它。

重罪犯瞄向名片上的“黑魔法”字样。

“……需要你，嗯？”

数天过去，乘波号的日子从不无聊。

飞船的个人舱房内，黑魔法师单肩夹着对话中的通讯仪，一边在床前扣恤衫扣子。

“我懂。……Gary，别再想着那头独角兽对你做的事了，那只会对你本来就异于常人的精神状态造成更多伤害。对，你不想那样。……”

黑魔法师转身，瞥见打开的舱门站着一个人。对视之下他挑起一边眉，“听着，我要走了。试着别再想那头独角兽。”挂断后，他等待舱门的人先开口。

穿着蓝色厚重外套的男人环胸倚在门槛，扬起一贯好看但冷淡的微笑：“我需要你帮忙。”

“告诉过你一眨眼的时间你就会需要我。”黑魔法师走向对方，双手插在西装裤袋，恤衫衣领慵懒的微敞，还未戴上领带，但完全没有不自在的姿态，“什么事？”

重罪犯目不斜视，视线从未离开过对方的眼睛，扬手展示两指间挟着的一张纸，“你有多了解魔法图腾？”

“我正试着低调。”魔法师取走那张纸垂眼观看上面用铅笔彷画的图案，“唔，卡巴捂咒。你在哪看到的？”

“这是用来做什么的？”

“对你这样的外行人解释魔法就像教一个五岁小孩欣赏威士忌。简单说吧，该隐时期的祭司会将它用在重要的祭品上，你知道，以防祭品在献礼前就失踪。”

“怎样解除它？”

黑魔法师眯起眼，打量显得急躁的雪衣男人，“虽然不关我的事，但我知道你是做什么的，听着，无论你这次打的是什么主意，最好另换一个目标。”说完就把纸递回去，然后转身走到床前拿起红色的领带开始戴上。

“我会欠你——希望这价码足够。”坚持的嗓音。

“你肯定？不像我，你只有一条性命可以挥霍。”

“肯定。”

黑魔法师戴好领带，转身注视毫不打算放弃的男人数秒，“那好吧。”他合起双手，低念咒语，两掌之间浮现金色的光芒。再拉开双掌，凌空中便飘浮着一根棕黑色的九寸长钉。

魔法师面朝长钉，念起另一套咒语，长钉的端上，便出现一列几不可见的微细刻文。

“用有文字的这端，在有保护咒的东西上方顺时针划七个圈，然后它会完成剩下的工作。”黑魔法师单手掌心朝上，将飘浮的长钉送到重罪犯面前。

重罪犯果决地收下，“谢了。”

“看你知道魔法的代价后还能不能这样说。”黑魔法师勾起椅背上的风衣，面无表情越过对方走了。

重罪犯松开环胸藏着的左手，一瞥自己手背上比起之前更大面积的图案，然后皱眉紧捏着魔法师给他的长钉，转身走向自己的舱房。

舰桥几乎全员到齐，围在控制台前讨论下一步行动。

“John，给我们点心理准备，像fairy godmother那样的地狱生物在我们要搞定的麻烦中算是老几？”

Sara双手撑在桌边，半转脸望向邻贴舰桥的悠闲区。

里面黑魔法师坐小沙发上将双脚交叠搁在茶几，膝上放着一盘水果。

黑魔法师拿起一个苹果把玩，“不是那样运作的luv，邪恶的生物没有等级标签贴在额头。这么说吧，更像是由当时的环境和附近的人类决定它们的能力——”

“你指什么？宿主吗？它们附身一个超人然后就，怎么，神通广大了？”

“上次我核实时，有超能力和刺客身手的宿主并没有多得满街走。”黑魔法师朝严肃的女船长一眨单眼，“我是说一个混乱的环境会助长黑暗势力变本加厉。而说到宿主，最好永远别低估恶魔计算交易的才华。”顿了顿，意有所指的笑：“毕竟让整个人类种族堕落就只花了伊甸园里一口苹果。”说完就把手中的苹果抛向女船长，然后移开水果盘起身走向控制台。

女船长接住苹果，面无表情咬了一口。发现旁边的Ava正盯着自己看，女船长挑眉：“怎么？我跳过了早餐。”

“你能不能用你的巫术预测它们什么时候会在哪儿出现？”Ava转向黑魔法师。

“是有那么一个咒语，但你不会想我在这件事上用那种魔法的。”

Ava皱眉：“地狱生物正在地上到处走而人们会死的，如果我们有任何方法能抢先一步——”

“因为那种魔法最后杀的人往往比救的多。你可以借用魔法去操命运，但你不能招惹魔法本身。现在相信我说的吧这舰时空飞船已远远够你们这群人玩了。”黑魔法师打断对方。

听到这番话，Rory看着手中的啤酒瓶：“操命运。好奇滋味是怎样。”

Ava快速地眨眼，决定转话题，四处张望：“说起来另一个呢？有人看到Snart了吗？”

Sara抿唇，“没人可以跳过全船会议，为了这个我甚至没吃早餐。——Gideon，我们的冷枪手在哪？”

在人工智能运算答案的空档，黑魔法师挑眉，将双手插进风衣口袋，若有所思地盯着地板。

“船长，Snart先生在他自己的舱房内，我相信他目前失去意识。”

“什么？见鬼了！准备好诊断台！”Sara冲出舰桥，其他人也跟上。

“是的，船长。”

  
  


医疗室内，穿深灰色长袖T恤的男人躺在诊断床上，面无血色。

黑魔法师站在床边，右手放在对方的额上感应，片刻后收回手，在众人的注视下说：“他的灵魂走了。”

“什么？他死了？！”原子侠冲口而出。

“我说的话哪一点你听不明白？他的灵魂，不在他的身体里。要是他死了你以为我不会直接说？”黑魔法师纠正，掏出一根烟叼住，像一个思考时的习惯动作。

“你能做点事吗？”Zari问。

“为什么我要？他没有对我诚实。没说那件东西他已经到手了，尤其没说那个诅咒已经该死的传染到了他身上。”

黑魔法师的脸上看不出态度，微眯着眼打量昏迷的男人。

“伊甸园的苹果，嗯？就是抵抗不了诱惑。我警过他离那种被邪恶咒语污染的东西远点，那种东西只有一个该去的地方，我给他的咒语才不是什么解除咒，而是那件恶魔作品的单程票……可他该死的把咒语用在自己身上了。这么说吧，他成功插队了，不完全地，只是他的灵魂。”

Ava尝试整理结论：“所以我们在谈论招魂？”

“没那么容易，我的咒语远远比那更难搞。”黑魔法师叼着烟，“他走好运了人类的灵魂无法凭空消失。总是有能去的地方。他的灵魂不属于天堂我预期，那么就是地狱了。”

“你曾经让我的灵魂回到身体，再做一次吧。”Sara说。

“炼狱和空间狭缝跟真正的地狱不能相提并论。我可以用些咒语到前两者偷回你luv，但地狱，噢那就是另一回事了。”

“我们不能放着他不管。他是个罪犯，但他依然是船员的一份子。告诉我我能怎样帮忙？”Sara说。

Zari踏前一步：“你一定有些能做的事。”

Rory逼向黑魔法师，言简意赅：“救他。”

黑魔法师盯着昏迷男人的脸，叼着烟眼神藏在阴影下，过了漫长的数秒后咧嘴一笑，“我曾经叫天堂见鬼去，看来轮到地狱了。”

钢铁男一拍两掌：“那就是招魂会吧。该准备什么？”

原子侠瞪眼：“希望不会是双头牛的血之类，那将会很……残忍。”

“双头牛血是用来辅助你们这些对魔法一窍不通的麻瓜，不是给我这种知情的狡猾之人。现在只需要一样个人物件……噢，这个。”黑魔法师把整根烟塞进嘴里，匆匆咀嚼数下，吐出残渣在掌心，然后头也不抬把手伸向Rory：“火。”

Sara一脸担忧：“你打算独自进行？我们不能多赔上一个船员，如果这份工作对一个人来说太危险——”

“这是魔法luv，”黑魔法师打断她，“总是太危险。”

Rory在身上摸索打火机。这时魔法师转望向他，嘴角一抹恶质的笑容：“噢我不是指那种小玩具，给我你最厉害的一炮。不想救你的同伙了？”

Rory瞥了眼床上昏迷的同伴，抿紧嘴举起火枪，朝魔法师伸出的手扣下板机。

火焰迅速点燃魔法师的手，魔法师收回手将两掌心在胸前上下平放，念出一串咒语。

火焰跳跃着变成冷蓝色，然后更加剧烈地燃烧。

“māgē ātmaya obē ātmayaṭa——”

黑魔法师伸出燃着火焰的两手，左右包住昏迷男人的头，在火焰贪婪地将头颅吞噬的瞬间，他倾前身体用额头抵住对方，然后他们一起燃烧。

四周倏然暗下，魔法师抵达了重罪犯的私人地狱。

“你现在跟闪电侠合作？还以为你讨厌他。”

咔嚓。打火机点燃。

“但是我更讨厌你。”

黑魔法师点起烟吸了口，靠在保险库内的墙壁上，呼出一口烟，发出的声音让眼前刚杀了人的重罪犯迅速转身，把枪口对准他。

“别在意我，继续吧。”魔法师用下巴示意地上作为尸体消失后又重生的中年男人，“这是谁？一定很特别嗯？”

重罪犯眯眼，上膛手中的冰枪，“想加入他吗？”

“我是你离开这鬼地方的唯一机会，而你没有回答我的问题。”

“……你是真实的吗？”重罪犯打量魔法师。

“跟你一样真实，我为你来到了地狱，帅哥。”

“目的呢？”

“想你大概开始厌倦这地方了，毕竟这儿的时间跟上面不一样。十年，我猜？”

“我早就没在算了。”重罪犯说完，枪口一转眼也不看地朝旁边的中年男人胸膛开枪，对方又一次倒在地上。

魔法师挑眉，“还好看到你在这儿玩得开心。你前度？”

“一条微不足道的蛆虫，靠剥削别人来生存，一辈子从没说过一句真话。说到这个，”重罪犯危险地盯着黑魔法师，“你骗我到这儿。”

“那么快就跳过蜜月期来到争吵了？但你看，”魔法师叼着烟笑，“你对我撒谎在先，我会说你应有此报。”

“猜我们扯平了。”

“不完全是，你会欠我一次，因为我要把你揪回去了。”

“你到底是来干什么的？英雄角色早就额满了，见鬼你才能骗到我第二次。”语气一丝压抑的不耐。

黑魔法师看了心知肚明地回视他的重罪犯数秒，咧嘴一笑：“如果我不是惯了一个人工作，我可以用像你这样的一个副手，会颇得力的。”

“你低估了我，我比那聪明。”

“既然这不是你的前度，那我希望你不会介意。”魔法师把烟蒂丢到地上踩灭，走上前单手揪起再一次重生的中年男人的衣领，然后转头望向观察着他动作的雪衣男：“方便吗？”

“无任欢迎。”

魔法师转回脸，左手揪住中年男人的衣领，右手掌心浮现一个小型的金色魔法阵，然后他念出一串咒语。“现在来看你那小小的脑袋里藏着什么诡计吧。”说完就要把魔法阵砸到对方的脸上。

“等等等等！你可以问我。我们在谈哪种交易？”中年男人制止他。

站在后面的重罪犯侧头，“而我还花了那么多时间试着让他说点不同的话。”

“你不像我那么清楚别人的开关。”魔法师笑笑，然后盯着面前的中年男人，“那直接说吧，地狱生物正不停地被释放到地上，我知道这是Neron搞的鬼，但他打的什么主意？而且嗯，”他在对方的嘴巴刚一动时打断，“别给我那堆『我不知道』的废话，除非你想试试那种滋味——祈求你自己 **只是** 身在地狱。”

中年男人合上嘴巴，眼也不眨地思考数秒，然后才开口：“你也知道上面的环境不像地狱这么……舒服。它削弱我们。”

“那就是为什么你们这些寄生虫到处祸害宿主。”

“你不会算术，Constantine先生。为什么还卑微地需要一个宿主……当你可以 **改造整个环境** 来适应你？”

“你让我恶心。”魔法师右手的魔法阵蓄势待发，“这次你不会回来了。”

“这跟说好的不——”

“我撒谎。”魔法师面不改容地打断，伸手用魔法阵包住对方的脸，然后念出驱魔的咒语。中年男人的五官像人皮面具般融化成丑陋的物体，然后在金光中变成灰烬。完成了工作，魔法师甩甩手，转身望向一动不动的雪衣男，下巴一抬，“该到我们了？”

“我一直在想他到底是不是真实的。”重罪犯看着地上黑红交错的灰烬。

魔法师侧身，同样看向地上那团灰烬，“抱歉夺走你的乐趣但嗯，那个东西，它不是一个真正的灵魂。它不是你以为的那个人。它只是一团地狱的能量，变成你最黑暗的梦魇就为了折磨你。”

在他们说话的当下，灰烬慢慢地蒸发到空中不见了。

“真可惜。不过我仍然得到过乐趣。”重罪犯单手举起枪架在肩上，深呼吸一口然后抬眼看向魔法师，“所以你来到地狱是为了获取情报。”

“噢我忍受不了看着像你这样的帅哥在地狱里腐烂。”

“更多的谎言。”重罪犯勾起一边嘴角。

“你看，我只是将行动的利益最大化，再说顺便多做一件事又不会痛。”说完，黑魔法师的脚底忽然有蓝色的火焰开始向上燃烧，他低头看了看，然后抽出插在裤袋的手，掌心朝下伸向重罪犯，“看来这就是我们的回家钟了，现在给我你的手。”

重罪犯伸手回握魔法师的手，腕一转将两手的上下姿势变成左右相握，“所以我是顺便的，还是首要目标？”

魔法师眯着眼朝他笑，“你喜欢哪样？”

“我总是占第一个座位。”

一把外来嗓音忽然突入两人之间回荡：“John Constantine，走得这么急？”

“见鬼。”魔法师迅速瞥一眼只燃烧到他半腰的火焰。

“你前度？”重罪犯挑眉。

“比那更糟。是房子的主人。”魔法师回答之际，火焰已经烧到他的胸口，然后火焰透过他的手传到重罪犯的身上。

在火焰包裹住全身时，魔法师透过火光看着保险库入口双手插袋注视着他的西装男人，一脸狡诈的笑：“再见，Luci。”

火焰噗一声熄灭，他们回到人间了。

  
  


诊断台上，黑魔法师拉开与重罪犯相贴的额头，包住对方头颅的掌心火焰消散不见。重罪犯这时睁开眼，魔法师没有拉远距离，朝对方挑起眉笑：“欢迎回来，帅哥。”

“就这样？你刚走了才……不到一秒？”钢铁男打断他们的对视。

“我们很高兴你们办到了。”Zari的脸上担忧与讶异交错。

Sara眯眼：“在下面发生了什么事John？你有没有，嗯，知道了什么？”

魔法师直起身。重罪犯也跟着坐起，朝魔法师勾起嘴角：“看，就连我们的船长也不相信你下地狱是为了我。”

黑魔法师朝他眨单眼，“想来坐在我的第一座位上吗？”

钢铁男一脸“哇哦你们看到了吗”，說：“我没料到这个。”

Rory面无表情：“我也没。”

“那真快。但，这是2018。没批判。”Zari转动着眼睛别过脸。

Ava一摊双手：“看吧我们很抱歉你们两个刚从地狱回来而没法得到休息时间，但任何有关地狱生物的资讯都会帮得上忙。”

“关于这个，”魔法师后退一步，双手插在风衣口袋看了看地板，然后抬眼斜睨向诊断台。上面重罪犯正慢慢将双手交叠在膝上，意味深长地盯着他。魔法师舔舔嘴角，然后咧嘴笑，“没什么能特别帮上忙的，而剩下的是私人事情。”

“那好。回到起点吧，也不是第一次了。”说完，Sara离开诊断室，Ava在后面跟上：“别担心honey ，我们会想出点什么的。”Sara笑笑搂住她的腰。

其他船员留下几句寒喧也托词走了。

重罪犯看着魔法师：“猜我欠你一杯。”

魔法师收回看着入口的视线，把脸转向他：“噢你欠我的比那更多。看吧我不轻易跟人交换人情，到地狱去按你家的门钟也只此一次。所以你有没有什么东西想要交给我好让我替你解决它，还是你更喜欢再到下面去而这次会是永远地？”

“我喜欢你的谈判才能。”重罪犯这样说，“会颇得力的。”

  
  


数天后，乘波号的酒吧。

“Gideon，给我双份威士忌？”穿风衣的魔法师从入口走来，坐在另一个人旁边的座位上。

邻座穿蓝色雪衣的男人头也不抬，一手拿酒杯一手拿ipad在看，“你来这儿干嘛，那胸针是你的而我们的债两清了。”

在等酒来的空档，黑魔法师伸出双手在吧桌上交叠，一脸笑意打量他，“我来这儿为了喝酒。”

重罪犯抬眼回望，一贯精明的眼神，“你肯定？”

“我来说再见。有点私人工作要办，得下船数天。”智能托盘将酒送到面前，魔法师拿起喝了一口然后放下，没有像以往那样一饮而尽。

“可惜。我刚好正在想你的提议。”

“想当我的副手了？我可以为你破例，但先说清楚，我不给副手放有薪假，也不会有劳工保险，那种东西会很贵当你嗯，每天都在一百层高的大厦外墙走而不会有安全绳。”

重罪犯倾前身体逼近他，压低声线：“我在说你的第一座位。”在对方反应之前，他补充：“然后我忍不住想，为什么不反过来由你来坐我的第一座位？”

“哈，你会需要更好的谈判技能。”黑魔法师目视前方吧桌后的酒柜，“还留着我的名片？”

“总是。”

“那就晚点再谈。”魔法师喝掉剩下的酒放下杯子，起身走向出口。“回见，帅哥。”

“听说你没有手机，至少这是其他船员说的。”重罪犯把视线移回手中的ipad，“那名片背面的手写号码是什么？”

“打过去试试吧，luv。”

Part 1 完结


	2. Part 2 - 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> 简介：康和冷一起出差，到一间精神病院。

_“在我那边的地球，我们不说『去你的』。”_   
  
_“噢，那你们的魔法语是什么？”_   
  
_“我们不说话。我们直接把枪塞进你嘴里，”重罪犯把架在肩上的枪调低枪口，眯起眼，“然后我们开枪。”_   
  
_“诱人。令我想起一向能让我动嘴的人，要嘛上天堂，要嘛在地狱。”_   
  
_“地狱？”_   
  
_“我喂给他一个咒语将他送了下去。”黑魔法师咧嘴笑，向前探身，扯动将他双腕铐在扶手上的铁链，“你选哪边？”_   
  
_重罪犯倾前身体，咫尺回视金发下那双眼睛，把气音呼到对方的脸上。 “我都不选。”_   
  


—————

  
  
Part 2 - 01

  
  
事情的开始只是一场再平常不过的劫案。  
  
在一份珠宝抢劫工作中，Snart最痛恨见到的除了闪电侠，就是某个英国腔的金发魔法师。  
  
不是任何随便的魔法师——而是“那一个”他隔了五百米都嗅得出同类气味的黑魔法师。  
  
一个大骗子——这评价从他的嘴里说出来深具代表性。不寻求任何神，对金钱竖中指，一个只相信自己的危险人物。随时准备好要把任何人扔进地狱，而最危险的是，那个人完全有能力那样做。  
  
事实上那人的确曾骗过他下地狱一次。  
  
所以当展览场的警铃大作，他只剩下 **四十九秒** 在保全人员来到之前打破玻璃罩，把最值钱的珠宝塞进袋内，而这时却从柱子的后面走出来一个眼熟的风衣身影时——他万分渴望直接开枪轰掉那张脸。  
  
但他做事向来保险。对方要是有那么容易被杀死，头上的那张悬赏令就会早在二十年前被领走。  
  
更别说他现在没时间解决这个狡猾的魔法贩子，所以他决定做他最擅长的事——周旋与拖延。

  
  
刺耳的警铃在两人之间回荡。时间剩下 **四十五秒** 。  
  
“你来做什么？”重罪犯丢下一句，没再看对方，迳自走向一个展览品用枪托打破玻璃罩，然后将宝石扫进袋里。  
  
“目的跟你一样，帅哥。”英国腔的魔法师大摇大摆走向他，挑眉看着他的动作，“噢，哈特谢普苏特的耳环。这次不拿胸针了？看来你的确学了教训……”  
  
“走开。我不跟人分享。”重罪犯的语气一贯冰冷烦躁，转身走向下个展览品。  
  
 **三十八秒。**  
  
“占有欲强的类型是吗——我们有共同语言了。”黑魔法师的嗓音在他背后如影随形。  
  
“去抢你自己的珠宝展。这个是我的。”说完又打破玻璃罩，网罗十样细小的战利品。  
  
“看吧我欣赏你的事前工作，省了我不少麻烦。说句心里话？我痛恨横刀夺爱，但如果你能割爱其中一件给我，我保证马上就走而这会省下你不少麻烦。”  
  
听出那英国腔中暗藏的威胁，重罪犯停下动作，握紧枪柄望向对方，“我没有答应你。但哪件？”  
  
黑魔法师的视线往右落在一个玻璃罩上。  
  
图坦卡蒙权杖。  
  
重罪犯跟着一看，收回视线，恶意地撇嘴：“真可惜。我也想要那件。”说完就直接走向它。  
  
“我有没有提过我只需要下面的部份，上面的可以给你？”  
  
 **二十八秒。**  
  
“你愚蠢的笑话没你想得那么诱人。古董要完整才值钱。你想做什么，把它扳开两半？”重罪犯在玻璃罩上敲打一下，玻璃完好无损。  
  
他后退一步举起冰枪，瞄准开枪。冰霜布满了特制玻璃的表面，他用力一敲，这次它碎了。他取出权杖。  
  
“谢谢搞定那个护罩，我可不会在上面试我的运气。如果你接受协议那我乐意完事后把它 **黏** 回去给你，一般人看不出来我手艺其实很好。”黑魔法师在他旁边探身连珠发炮，一边朝权杖伸出手。  
  
“再好都好不过买家的五百倍鉴定显微镜。”重罪犯用手肘挡开对方。  
  
“各退一步吧帅哥，我只需要上面的咒语。其馀全部给你，我只要这一样。成交？”  
  
“不。你是有幻觉才会以为你在这儿有话语权。”重罪犯拉开距离讽刺地扯动嘴角。  
  
黑魔法师把黏在权杖的视线转到他脸上，“听着，我喜欢你，就一点，所以我会给你很多人都没有的东西—— 一次像样的警告。我不空手而回。”  
  
 **十七秒。**  
  
“那就别回去了。”重罪犯二话不说举起冰枪向对方扣下板机。  
  
湛蓝寒霜直击向白恤衫下的胸口，对准心脏，结出一片冰雪。  
  
“一枪毙命？你真是我梦寐以求的男人。”  
  
眼前人影消失，英国腔在背后响起，重罪犯转身，对方却立即朝他抬手念了一句什么，他四肢僵住，完全动弹不得。他盯着金发下那张得意的笑脸。  
  
 **十一秒。**  
  
“你看，我本来想跟你合作当一回双雄大盗……谈判破裂得这么难看可别怪我。”  
  
黑魔法师边说边走向他，逐一扳开他僵硬的五指，从他的手中抢走权杖。  
  
 **五秒。**  
  
“剩下的全给你吧，别说我没为你做过任何事。尽管我喜爱你那张漂亮的脸但嗯……时间到了。”  
  
黑魔法师微低着头，抬眼挑眉朝他笑，把手放在嘴边吹了口气，接着身影便隐匿无踪。  
  
门口冲进来大批持枪保全人员，八支MP5漆黑的枪口，全部对准唯一在场的重罪犯。  
  
如同所有故事都有一个命运的固定点。就是此时此刻，重罪犯决定晋升黑魔法师到他的待办事项第一位。  
  
换句话说，从今天起他的首要目标，就是杀掉John Constantine。

—————

乘波号的主舰桥，Sara双手撑在控制台边，尝试弄清楚人工智能刚甩到众人脸上的重磅消息。  
  
“一个……什么？”她眯起眼问。  
  
“一位古印度智者，舰长。”电子合成女音道。  
  
“再说一遍他在哪儿？”  
  
“1849年位于英国伯克郡的布罗德勒斯精神病院，舰长。”  
  
Sara摇了摇头，“让我搞清楚点——我们的苏格拉底从公元前 **天知道** 哪一年，跑到近代英国的精神病院？”  
  
钢铁侠举手发言：“苏格拉底是希腊人。”  
  
“而且他是在公元前399年死的，luv。”环胸靠在控制台的黑魔法师补充。  
  
钢铁侠朝黑魔法师伸出食指点了点，一副“你抓到重点了”的嘉许表情。黑魔法师挑眉不语。  
  
“希腊，印度，谁在乎？问题是他怎么去的？而且他是怎样造成时空混乱的？”Sara说。  
  
Ava环著胸抬眼看著Sara：“或许他得到了来自魔法生物的帮助？”  
  
“可不是吗，福尔摩斯女士。又不是说他有神通广大的力量可以在时空中随心所欲跳来跳去。”黑魔法师噙著一贯疏离的微笑说。  
  
“好吧，下一个问题。他在那儿做什么？”Sara问。  
  
人工智能运算了数秒，“——我相信达沙尼克先生在治疗病人，舰长。”  
  
“现在事情越来越奇怪了。”钢铁侠说。  
  
Sara追问：“治疗病人？用什么？”  
  
“话语，舰长。”人工女音说。  
  
黑魔法师听后皱眉。  
  
Sara闭了闭眼。“你指什么？明确一点，Gideon，我们要知道正在面对的情况是什么。他是对病人『说』你现在正常了，然后病人就脱掉束身衣，走出精神病院，出去上班交税了吗？”  
  
原子侠不知想到什么，双眼发亮，喃喃说：“上帝说，『要有光』。……”  
  
人工智能再次运算。隔了数秒后，将一幅男人的照片投映在控制台上。  
  
“这是利希滕斯坦先生。”  
  
照片中的男人瘦削扭曲，头发稀疏，面色蜡硬，眼神发直。  
  
“而他是？”Sara问。  
  
“利希滕斯坦先生在1847年12月11日被诊断出患有双向情绪失调。1848年6月19日他被转移到布罗德勒斯精神病院。1849年3月22日他在三名医生的同意下作为康复者出院。”  
  
Ava扬眉：“让我整理一下。那位穿越时空的达沙尼克先生用 **言语** 治好了他？就像——对他说『你康复了』？然后他就真的康复了？”  
  
“正确。达沙尼克先生从1849年1月11日开始担任他的主诊医生，七十天后他被三名医生诊断为精神正常，可以离开精神病院。”  
  
“所以我们的时空逃犯是在做 **好** 事？在我们见识过那么多疯狂的罪犯之后？”Sara眨著眼睛环起胸。  
  
“我可不会把所有金钱押在这上面，luv。”黑魔法师突然插话，他转身面向控制台，盯著上面的投影资料，“相信我吧我知道言语的力量。 **但** 就像你在特斯科超市见到的所有货品那样，这种力量有它的价码和限制……”  
  
“我们在说哪一种价码？”Sara维持著环胸的姿势问。  
  
“人体是非常精微的能量合成体，更别说灵魂了，你不能就那样用一些魔法和几句话，就改变它的运作进程。”  
  
“你还没说出那个价码。”  
  
“达沙尼克先生以为自己『治好了』那些病人。其实他没有。那些病人在不知情下承受了违反自然律法的后果，他们会付出代价。——他们会再次生病而且这次病得更重，按照这次的情况来看，我们在说精神疾病。”  
  
钢铁侠举起食指：“你是指，本来『只是』双向情绪失调的病人，会恶化成——”  
  
“连环杀人犯，在最坏的情况下。原本的扭曲因子会被放大，而且不知会到多少倍。”黑魔法师说。  
  
Sara用惯常锐利的视线扫瞄了他片刻，像在秤量他话中的真伪，然后转过脸，“——Gideon，展示那个病人的后来给我们看。他出院后是逃税了还是怎样？”  
  
“利希滕斯坦先生在出院后同年10月，因在家中杀死妻子和两个儿子，而被判处死刑。”  
  
“看到了？价码。”黑魔法师说。  
  
“所以无论那位达沙尼克先生的出发点是好是坏，他都是在从精神病院，释放出潜在的精神不稳定人士，而这造成了时空混乱？”Ava总结。  
  
Sara扬起下巴，“也就是说——我们要制止他。”  
  
“我们要……潜入精神病院当卧底吗？我听过不少关于那儿的恐怖故事。”原子侠用不确定的语气问。  
  
Sara张嘴正要说话，黑魔法师抢先说：“你不行，阳光哥。如果我的直觉是对的——而它总是——我们这次要应付的是一个精神感知者……通灵者、妖巫，随便你怎样叫都好。他能用一些我暂时还不确定的方式，来调整人类身体的精微结构包括大脑，换句话说就是你们这些外行人口中的『精神操控』。而白纸如你就是一只坐著送上门的肥羊。”  
  
Sara收紧下巴，“我会去。”  
  
“你也不行，美人刺客。你曾踏进过炼狱，你的精神屏障早已受损，如果他够厉害，那他会像操控一只扯线木偶般利用你来对付我们，而你会像切香肠那样轻易屠杀这艘船上所有人。”  
  
Ava踏前一步，“那我呢?”  
  
“你的思想算是漏洞比较少，但你心结太多而且情感防火墙不够厚，想让你崩溃的话不用花太多时间和句子。这点就连我也看得出来，你想在那个錫尼·哥力卜身上试运气吗？”黑魔法师说。  
  
钢铁侠用了然于胸的语气说：“你说了那么多，结论只有一个——你就是最适合这份工作的人。”  
  
在场所有人都看著黑魔法师。他扯动嘴角笑了笑，但一如往常笑意并没有到达眼睛。  
  
“不是想得罪你们但我确实是在场精神力墙最强的人。但这是一份双人工作，我不能同时试探他、分散他和对付他。”  
  
Sara眯眼，“你是说你要一个诱饵。”  
  
“不是任何诱饵都好。一个没那么容易被摧毁的会比较好。一个坚硬锐利不容易受到操控的精神体。”黑魔法师用不近人情的语气微笑说。  
  
“但你刚刚已说了我们全都不够好。”Ava说。  
  
“不。不『全』是你们……”黑魔法师垂眼瞄向身后，话音刚落，一抹蓝衣身影就从舰桥入口的转角出现。  
  
来者刚一现身，就举起右手的枪朝黑魔法师开枪，一串冰寒的冷焰直射向那件风衣的背心。  
  
黑魔法师及时侧身，避开冷焰，它射到控制台上，结出一层厚厚的霜雪。  
  
“什么——没人允许在船上开枪！收起那见鬼的东西！”Sara瞪著那片冰霜，严厉的视线转向入口穿蓝色雪衣的男人。  
  
戴著雪镜的重罪犯撇嘴，置若罔闻地移动枪口，再次瞄准黑魔法师发射冷焰。  
  
黑魔法师脚步如飞，躲到控制台后面，矮下身体连头都不伸出来。  
  
“——这么快就解决掉那些保全了？我真印象深刻。”他说。  
  
“你把我丢在那儿，在八支MP5的枪口前等死。公平起见，我就只打你八枪。现在从那儿滚出来吧。”重罪犯从齿缝挤出话。  
  
Sara走到两人中间，朝重罪犯伸出双掌作制止状，“听著，我不在乎你跟他之间有什么过节，没、人、能、在、船、上、开、枪。这是最后警告。”她略微压低下巴。  
  
重罪犯盯著她，咬了咬牙，不情不愿地抬高枪口把枪搁在肩上。  
  
“好。但他一下船就是他的死期。”他朝控制台后那一抹金发说。  
  
“哈，那可办不到。”黑魔法师站起身，脸上一抹狡猾的笑容，“记得我说的诱饵吗？”他转向Sara说。  
  
Sara看了看他，又转头看向面如冰霜的重罪犯。  
  
“你指他？你要他跟你合作？就在他刚想，怎么，在你脸上射八发子弹之后？”她问。  
  
黑魔法师耸肩，“就我所知我们全都是这艘船上的合约劳工。给他一点事前说明吧，那他就会同意去工作就像所有受薪阶层那样。”  
  
“我可没支薪。”重罪犯冷冷地说，眼神即使藏在雪镜后也能渗出寒意。  
  
“但在这条船上你有所得益，我们在说的可不只是会在税局登记在案的那种薪资。你『借用』逃生舱去了多少个景点？现在你想乖乖工作还是被赶下船？”黑魔法师挑眉说。  
  
Sara深呼吸一下，转向重罪犯正色说：“Snart，我们手头上有个逃犯，看来你跟Constantine是追捕他的最适合人选。你好好工作，我就装作没看见你擅自使用船上的财产。现在你要听细节嗎？”  
  
重罪犯盯著黑魔法师良久，久到其馀船员差点认为他不打算合作而且要再度开枪时，他终于放下枪，拉起雪镜睨向舰长，冷冷地挤出一个字。  
  
“——说。”  
  


  
—————  
  
  


逃生艇内，穿雪衣的男人坐在驾驶座上，右手纯熟地在控制面板上按下一连串感应按钮。他的左手拿着冰枪，而他的表情比它发射出来的冰焰还冷。  
  
副驾座的金发男人扣上安全带，脸上表情愉快，像要出发渡假。他瞄向驾驶员的动作，咧开惯性的笑容：“真好看到你这么懂这宝贝，我自己可不能驾驶她。对她好一点，她就能带我们到这宇宙里的任何地方……”  
  
“是啊。来聊点天和看点他妈的星星吧。”  
  
魔法师脸上挂着雷打不动的微笑，目视前方玻璃上闪现的飞船操作数据，问得漫不经心：“看吧我不是个会把鼻子埋在别人的闲事上的人，但这攻击性又是为什么？”  
  
冰雕的男人停下操作飞船的动作，“认真的？你得反过来问我这个？”然后又继续在感应屏上设定飞行路线。  
  
“噢拜托，我又不是第一个令你的一天操蛋的人，而且你看起来也不像消化不了这种事的类型。”  
  
“或者我就只是讨厌你这个人。”  
  
“这就有针对性了，跟别人处得这么差你会孤独终老。”  
  
“问题是在你的身上，以为我他妈的会在意你说什么？”  
  
“哈，看到了？”魔法师轻笑起来，“你就是这份工作的唯一人选。你不接受暗示，我不接受操纵，我们一眨眼就能完成这份工作。”  
  
“没『我们』。而且这艘船唯一要去的地方，就是那间精神病院。”冷冻队长说话时只有下唇在动，随着他五指操作感应屏的动作，舱内亮起柔和的蓝光，引擎也发出准备飞行的声音，“去完成这该死的工作吧。”  
  
“1849年的英国？噢你可不能错过那儿的酒。”魔法师一脸陶醉，“至少让我给你买一杯喝的吧？”  
  
“这就是你的目的？”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
金发男人挑起眉，驾驶飞船的男人瞥他一眼，续说：“你把我扯进这份该死的工作，因为你想与我和平相处？既然目的地是精神病院，就顺道治治你的妄想症吧。”  
  
“知道吗？你令我想起我的其中一件收藏品。”金发男人舔一下前排的牙齿，“一个来自印度的漂亮盒子，一直没能打开它。那些机关？会在一秒钟之内干掉你。多诱惑。想知道里面装着什么吗？”  
  
“你喜欢打开东西？”冷冻队长抬起枪口，指一下邻座的旁边，“看到你旁边那扇门了？何不在飞行的途中打开它试试？”  
  
“哈，幸好我总是系好安全带。”金发男人拉了拉胸前的铝合金安全带。  
  
“那就祈祷你一路上 **每分每秒** 都系好它吧。”冷冻队长说完，用力拉下感应屏旁边的扳手。  
  
一阵后座力和耳鸣之后，窗外的景色变成迷幻的流光，他们进入了无尽的时空漩涡。  
  
  


——————  
  
  
1849年，英国伯克郡。  
  
入夜后的郊外乌鸦遍野，在一处杳无人烟的旷野中央，一栋由红砖建成的建筑物独自伫立。  
  
它的大部份窗子后面都没亮灯。外围的三圈黑色带刺铁丝网，说不上是为了防止外人进入，还是防止里面的人出去。  
  
隐蔽模式的飞船跳出时空隧道，在建筑物前两百米的草地着陆。  
  
飞船的门打开，梯板降下，从里面走出来一个穿雪衣的男人，寒冷刺骨的晚风将他雪帽上的毛吹得像海浪般翻动。另一个穿棕色风衣的金发男人紧跟在他后面，甫一下船就从口袋掏出火机点起一根烟，“介意分享你的大衣吗？我的屁股快在这冻僵了……”  
  
前者一把夺下他嘴里的烟，扔在草地上一脚踩熄。“失去你该死的理智了？不能有火。”他冷冷地说。  
  
“担心曝露位置？你真个可靠的队友，我对这份工作越来越放心了。”魔法师耸肩说。  
  
“不，我只是讨厌火。”雪衣男人把话砸回对方的脸上，然后从怀内掏出一具小型夜视望远镜，对准前方黑夜中的建筑物，测量所有入口和可能的哨岗位置。  
  
“真可惜，我的一切都跟火有关。”魔法师边说边打量周围的环境。他蹲下摸了摸草地，然后抓起一把潮湿的泥土，看了看它又闻了一下，然后舔了一下它。  
  
冷冻队长朝他瞥了又瞥，眉头皱得更紧。  
  
“什么，”魔法师头也不抬地问，接着嗑一下嘴里的泥土，像在品尝和思索，然后他扔走手里馀下的土，拍拍掌心站起，“——奇怪。”他望着那栋建筑物说。 “没一丁点邪恶的味道……”  
  
“你知道这个年代抽水马桶还没普及？他们用草地做厕所。”  
  
“噢别担心，我曾把致命得多的东西放进嘴里，还活着。”魔法师左右张望，“提醒你一下，这可能比我想像中更危险。里面的那个怪医？”他用下巴指了指建筑物，“如果他只是个玩弄魔法的半调子家伙，如果他『治好』病人的能力只是来自转换大自然的能量，那么我就应该能在他施法的周围环境中尝得出来。但这片土地正常到不得了，没有魔法的迹象，也没有恶灵的气味。”  
  
“所以那家伙到底是什么？”冷冻队长问，“得知道该朝什么东西开枪。”  
  
“对，这就是我们必须找出来的答案。而在那之前……”魔法师看准了一个方向，微眯起眼，“你闻到水源了吗？”  
  
  
—————

两人来到一个中型的储水池前，跨过不太有阻隔效果的木栏栅，然后魔法师走到池边，低头盯着黑压压的池水。  
  
红砖建筑物就在储水池大约一百米之外，似乎这儿就是它的供水来源。  
  
冷冻队长站在魔法师身后，一手插在雪衣的口袋内，另一只手惯常地把冰枪搁在肩上，用锐利的视线盯着魔法师的一举一动。  
  
魔法师从衣袋掏出一个扁酒瓶，打开来喝了一口，然后把它举向池水，瓶口朝下将里面的液体尽数倒入池中。他收回酒瓶，伸出双手，闭眼低念咒语。  
  
储水池的表面浮现出隐约的金光，像一片薄膜般复盖住整片水面，维持了两秒，金光就消失无踪。  
  
“你是在浪费我的时间吗？就诚实点好让我能开枪。”冷冻队长在魔法师完事转身时说。  
  
“噢只是一点事前保险措施。”魔法师大步离开储水池走向对方，“我是个会带上自己的酒做伴手礼的类型。是时候加入派对了，来吗？”然后在快要经过对方的身边时轻盈地抛出一句：“还有收起你的枪吧，我的计划可不包括轰掉大门进去杀死全部人……”突然一件硬物抵住他的胸部，他停下脚步。  
  
冷冻队长用枪口顶住魔法师的肋骨，“就保证我们在同一页上，”他说，“如果你的计划令我闻到哪怕一点像上次那样的气味？那我就进行我自己的计划。”  
  
魔法师回望他，眼睛在月光下微微闪烁，“噢你有信任危机，可不能冒险让它茁壮了。来对它做点什么吧？”  
  
  
———————  
  
  
“就像你看到的——我的堂弟有妄想症，他对整个家族来说都是个威胁。”  
  
灯光微暗的办公室内，红木桌后坐着一个瘦削的穿西装中年男人，他留着灰白色的胡子，皮肤深棕，乌黑的眼睛里面像有光，整体十分有神。  
  
桌子的对面坐着一个穿蓝色雪衣的男人，在他的后面是穿英式风衣的金发男人。后者像回到自己家那样，在房内踱步，不时拿起柜上的摆设物把玩研究。  
  
“抱歉这么晚来打扰你——史密斯医生，对吗？你看，我堂弟的情况不能等到明早了。他嗯……听到声音。”金发男人把马型的纸镇放回装饰柜里，转向红木桌，用食指在太阳穴旁边转了数圈，“他刚在半夜潜入马厩，杀了家里所有的马，用非常血腥的方式。是那把声音告诉他要这样做的——所以他这样说。他急需协助，我是指现在。噢顺便一问，我以为达沙尼克医生才是这儿的主诊医生？他声名在外而我一直想要拜访他。但似乎他现在不在？”  
  
“现在很晚了，多米尼克先生，如果你想面见达沙尼克医生，或者能在白天安排一下，但提醒你一下，他是个十分忙碌的绅士。”桌后的中年男人说。  
  
“对。”金发男人笑笑没再说话。  
  
中年男人接着把视线放在椅上的雪衣男人脸上，“多米尼克先生，请容许我问你一些问题，我想要帮助你。”  
  
“说。”雪衣男人从唇后挤出一个字。  
  
“你的堂哥说你听到一把声音。那是真的吗？”  
  
“没错，”雪衣男人环着胸说：“它一直在告诉我要杀掉点什么。”当这样说时，他略微侧脸，瞄向书柜前的魔法师，对方回给他一个无辜的挑眉表情。  
  
“噢那可真不能让它发生了。”魔法师走向红木桌，双手撑在桌上，盯着桌后的中年男人，“医生，你能修好他吗？你能做到什么？展示给我看看吧。”  
  
中年男人看了看魔法师，对方的嘴角在笑，眼睛却令他想起上次狩猎时带出去的猎犬。然后他垂眼阅读手上的文件，“……多米尼克先生，”他抬眼望着对座的雪衣男，“你刚承认了自己听到声音，而且你说它告诉你要去做一些事。是这样吗？”  
  
“对。”雪衣男人答。  
  
“你相信自己是自愿去做那件事情的吗？”  
  
雪衣男人面无表情地沉默着。他身旁的魔法师专注地凝视桌后的中年男人，不放过对方脸上的任何一丝细微表情。  
  
“当然。”雪衣男人说。  
  
中年男人挑眉。  
  
雪衣男人忽然凑上前，压低声音说：“因为那些马在取笑我。”  
  
“那你的应对方法是什么？”  
  
“我杀掉它们，所以它们就不能再笑我。”  
  
“在这样做之后，你有什么感觉？”  
  
“我松了口气。”  
  
“——好吧。我暂时没有其他问题了。”男人垂眼，收起桌上的文件放进抽屉内，然后站起身朝魔法师说：“我同意最好让多米尼克先生留在这儿观察一下。你带他过来是明智之举。我的秘书会告诉你馀下的事情。”  
  
“谢了。你真是救了我一命，医生。现在我就不用担心睡到半夜时头会被砍掉了。”魔法师微笑著伸出手。  
  
男人握住魔法师的手，在接触到对方的掌心后，他忽然皱起眉。”怎么……”  
  
魔法师迅速收回手，若无其事地说：“猜现在我该去找门外的秘书签点同意书之类的？我的堂弟就交给你了。——而你，当个好男孩，别在半夜爬起来咬掉护士的头，行吗？”他拍一下面如冰霜的雪衣男人的肩膀，对方投给他一个寒冷的眼神。  
  
“晚安，医生。”  
  
在得到回应之前，魔法师转身走向大门，扭动门把走出去，在背后关上门。然后他举起手，看着刚才跟男人握手时自己藏在掌心的一小块三角形金属。它是纯银的，而且上面没有烧过什么的痕迹。“……人类？”他低声呢喃。  
  
对面响起一把女嗓：“多米尼克先生？”  
  
“对。是我。”魔法师抬头，把银片放回口袋内，看着穿着深灰色长裙的女人。“你就是那个秘书？”他勾起嘴角，“一定是我的幸运日了。”  
  
秘书的身旁站着两名男护士，她朝他们示意进入房间，然后转向魔法师，拉了拉嘴角，像是一个礼貌的微笑，“请跟我来，只要再补充一些资料就好。”她转身在安静的长廊上带路。  
  
“乐意至极。”魔法师瞄了眼经过他身边的护士，然后跟上祕书，掏出烟包叼出一根烟咬住，但没点上，他的视线扫瞄着走廊两边一扇又一扇紧闭的门，皮鞋在地上敲出回音，“对了，你能顺便替我安排一下跟达沙尼克医生的会面吗？越快越好。我希望保证我堂弟得到最好的照料，住院费不是问题。噢而且我想看看周围的环境，如果方便的话？你知道，我堂弟喜欢有条理的地方，如果在角落有一块地板的线没对上他就会发作，真的不想看到那发生。”  
  
“当然。就安排在早上吧，现在有一点晚了，先生。”女秘书轻声回答。  
  
突然，魔法师感到背后有风，在他反应过来之前，后脑就被重重地击中。  
  
嘴里的烟掉落，然后他倒下了。  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中“他妈的星星(fxxking stars)”来自冷冻队长的演员米帅在他ig上的长文，那句太欢乐了就想引用一下  
> 比想像中长，下篇能完结吧！


End file.
